The Dark Mistress
by jessiemcavoy
Summary: After Harry Potter, it is time for Albus Potter to begin his journey at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He hopes for a nice, peaceful year. But, will he get what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

The new beginning

"My life was going to change. I knew that. The moment my father waved goodbye to me, I knew my life was going to experience a lot of changes. I knew I was independent. I knew I am taking on the world all alone," thought Albus as he left his noisy and packed compartment to find a quieter compartment.

"Albus!" Albus heard a voice. " Albus right?"

Albus turned around to find a girl beaming at him. She was a couple of inches shorter than Albus, waist-length brown hair that was held by a small clip. She had brown almond shaped eyes, wheatish skin, full lips, a smile that showed her pearly white teeth. She was clothed in a cerulean frock with floral patterns that came up till her knees.

"Umm, yess?"

"Thank heavens, for a moment I thought I was crazy!"

"I'm sorry, but I think I am suffering from amnesia, cause I really don't remember you."

The girl giggled.

"She was definitely beautiful," thought Albus

"Of course you don't know me. You see I heard my mom talking about you. Before boarding the train. You're really famous in my world."

"Your world?"

She tensed up a bit. She kept a look on her face as if she slipped a secret to him. Changing the subject, she quickly brightened up telling her name.

"Well I am actually a lost girl so don't pay attension to what I just said. By the way the name's Jessica Storm."

She put her hand in front to shake it.

"You know me so just for a formal introduction, Albus."

Albus entered a compartment and Jessica followed him. She halted at the door and made a hand gesture which simply meant 'May I sit here?'. Albus nodded.

Jessica sat opposite Albus and smiled. Albus returned the smile.

Albus looked outside the window. The trees, the green and the lakes were passing by. He was admiring the beauty outside.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Asked Jessica, looking outside the window along with Albus.

"Yeah. Heard so many stories of Hogwarts from my parents. How my dad always found trouble. You know something Jessica?"

"No."

"It is so weird that you know me, but I don't know anything about you."

"Oh! Well, I live with my parents, Albert and Susan Taylor. Umm, they weren't so, er, keen on sending me to Hogwarts. They say they love me, but I think it is different. I am actually an orphan. You might have noticed it. Storm . . . Taylor." Said Jessica, who was suddenly interested in her nails.

"I am so terribly sorry." Said Albus, regretting that he asked her.

"Oh! That's fine Albus! There is no need to apologise!" she said quickly.

Albus and Jessica talked for an hour, Albus telling her about his father's godson Teddy Lupin and his cousin Victoire Weasley, who was in her final year of Hogwarts and a Head Girl.

"I'm hungry," whined Jessica as the sun was at its peak.

"So am I."

The sound of wheels was heard followed by a middle-aged woman pushing a cart.

"Anything from the trollies, dearies?"

"Umm, yeah," said Jessica jumping towards the cart. "Could you give me, er, a couple of Pumpkin Pasties and a Chocolate Frog."

"There you go sweetheart. That would be seven Knuts," said the cart-woman kindly, as she handed Jessica her Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frog. "And anything for you dear?" she added as she spotted Albus.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Couldron Cakes, a couple of Chocolate Frogs and Licorice Wands"

She handed Albus his sweets in exchange for two Sickles and pushed the trollies ahead.

"You know, I expected you to take more than that considering the fact that you were whining due to hunger," said Albus, as he started hogging on his Couldron Cakes.

"I eat less," Jessica stated simply, as she opened her Pumpkin Pasties.

As both of them finished their sweets their was a rapping on the door followed by -

"Knock,knock."

Albus shot his head towards the door. Three girls entered his compartment. The girl who seemed to be around Jessica's height had shoulder-length silvery blonde hair, fair skin, full lips, round blue eyes and was dressed in a red smock shirt with a white skirt with frills.

The other two were twins. The shorter of them had straight black hair that came up to her shoulder blades, fairer than her twin, full lips, stormy grey eyes and was wearing an apple green jeans and a white shirt that said 'Je m'adore'.

The taller twin had frizzy black hair that came till her shoulders, darker skin than her twin, thin lips, green eyes and was wearing a shirt similar to her twin and a purple jeans.

"Jessica, there you are. I was dead scared you know," mimicked the girl with silvery blonde hair.

"Stop it Kristen," cried Jessica, as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you expect me to say Jess?" said the girl named Kristen.

"Who is he, by the way?" asked the girl with frizzy, black hair.

"Oh, yeah. Guys, this is Albus, the son of the great wizard, Harry Potter, and my newest friend. And Albus these girls are my friends, Kristen, Bella, and Isabella," said Jessica as she pointed out every person.

"Newest?" questioned the twins mockingly. Jessica gave them a death glare.

"Oh! I am sorry. I guess our entry wasn't proper," said Kristen.

"Well, if you take Jess as your friend, then remember one thing. Always. Remember to rack your brain in front of her and do whatever you wish to do as soon as she turns her back," said Bella. Or Isabella.

"Its easy to identify the twins. They are -"

"- very annoying," Kristen completed Jessica's sentence.

Albus laughed.

Albus and the girls chatted for a while. Bella and Isabella cracked some silly, senseless jokes, to which Albus laughed nevertheless; Kristen huffed at the cackling and laughing of the twins and Albus and continued reading her book 'THE DARK FORCES: A GUIDE TO SELF-PROTECTION'; Jessica brandished her wand and muttered a spell which made one of Kristen's book levitate.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Jessica, whose levitating book fell down with a thud.

"What's wrong?" asked all the girls, concerned, eyeing Jessica.

"Oh Merlin! We are supposed to change into our robes!" said Jessica as she looked into a small bag for her robes.

"Jessica," said Bella, rolling her eyes. "We won't be expelled for something as small as that!"

"And there is plenty of time to change!" said Isabella, fidgeting with something small in her hand.

"We need to make a good first impression. 'The first impression is the last impression'. Where is it - IZZY! What are you doing!" said Jessica sternly, as she eyed a small box in Isabella's hand, who had hidden it in less than a millisecond.

"Nothing," said Isabella. "What are you girls waiting for? Let's change!"

Kristen put down her book and reached out for her robes. As she followed her friends outside she called out to Albus.

"You might wanna change right now. We won't go out when you find the time to change when the journey ends."

After a good fifteen minutes, the girls returned to the compartment and continued their unfinished business.

After many hours they reached the Hogsmeade station. Hogsmeade looked exceptionally beautiful in the twilight. The stars were winking at all the students who were off the train. Albus and the girls descended the train. Albus looked around the station.

"Are you looking for someone?" asked Isabella, straightning her robes.

"Yup! My cousin. Victoire Weasley. Head Girl. Uncle George told me something about how we are going to be sorted. We have to perform magic to defeat a dragon."

"WHAT!" exclaimed all the girls, their eyes so wide that it seemed to pop out of its sockets.

"We are first-years! How can they ask us to defeat a dragon! I mean- oh no!" said Jessica and soon started speaking gibberish.

"Hey! Victoire!" yelled Albus, spotting his silver haired cousin.

"Hey Al! Whazzup? And who are they?" said Victoire.

Victoire was a beautiful witch. She had waist-length silver hair. A pointed face. She looked like a veela.

"Are you a veela?" rattled Jessica. "I am so sorry, I know I shouldn't have - you know - I mean -"

Victoire laughed.

"You would make fine Ravenclaw, but I would want you in Gryffindor. Actually I am not a veela. I am one-eighth veela."

"I am Jessica," muttered Jessica, staring at her feet.

"Victoire," said Albus urgently. "How do we get sorted?"

"That. . . is a surprise."

"Victoire. Teeeedddyyy-"

"Oh you put on a hat which sorts you," said Victoire, whose cheeks flushed red.

Albus sighed and said,"Uncle George said something about defeating a dragon."

"You know he is a clown," said Victoire simply and walked towards the carriages.

The girls wiped their foreheads.

The lights that illuminated the station of Hogsmeade were blocked by a huge figure.

The eight feet tall giant had a gruffy beard and matted hair. This was the Gamekeeper and Keeper of keys and the Care of Magical Creatures Professor named Rubeus Hagrid.

"Aye, Albus. You look exactly like yer, dad," said a giant.

"Hagrid, aren't you Hagrid."

"Guessed it right, eh Albus."

"Hey Albus, found yourself a new girlfriend, or new girlfriends," said a boy who looked a lot like like Albus.

"Shut up, James!" cried Albus.

"You mean, foul, idiot, stupid person. If a girl talks to a boy doesn't mean that they are in a relationship. Idiot," said Isabella.

"You idiot, don't act like an idiotic idiot person in an idiot's group, idiot!" said Bella.

"And we are too young," justified Jessica.

"Bella, Isabella that's my brother, James. James that's Bella, Isabella, Jessica, and Kristen," said Albus.

"I am sorry, but, I quite didn't get what you said Bella," said James.

"Are you pointing at me?" asked Bella.

"Yes."

"I am not Bella. I am Isabella." said Bella.

"You can't identify us? That's clearly insane." said Isabella.

"Um sorry, but mind repeating what you just said?"

"Why are you asking me? Ask her! She said it!"

"Who said it?" yelled an annoyed James.

"James, it would be great if you just forget what they just said. They never made sense till now," said Jessica

"Ok."

James was looking at the girls. He felt a weird calming aura when he stood next to Jessica; Bella gave him a feeling as if she could read his mind; Kristen gave him a protective feeling while Isabella made him feel 'full of life'.

James' thoughts were interrupted by Hagrid.

"Come on first years"

The girls and Albus waved goodbye to James as they headed to the boats.

It was a tradition for the first years to travel across the Black Lake by the boat.

"Five of yer in each boat! Not more then that!" boomed the voice of Hagrid.

The girls waved goodbye to Albus and sat in a boat. Albus walked up to a boat where four people were already seated. One of them was a boy with blonde hair and a smug look etched on his face, the other was a girl with brown hair. The other two were twins with a dreamy look on their faces.

"May I sit here?" asked Albus politely.

"Sure," said one of the twins, looking dreamier than ever.

Albus sat next to them and looked around to look for his first friends. After scanning the lake for a minute, he spotted them at the far left corner.

A pale looking girl, who looked almost ghostly, was sitting in between Jessica and Kristen. She pursed her lips tightly as though her teeth would pop out of her mouth if she didn't. Bella and Isabella looked simply furious.

After five minutes, Hagrid bellowed, "Is everyone seated?"

Hagrid took one entire boat for himself, due to his huge figure. All the first-years, except one, gasped at the beauty of the castle that came into view. The blonde haired boy snorted. The light that were lit shimmered in the darkness, which made them look like stars.

Their boat hit the other side of the lake. Albus and his companions climbed out of the boat. The twins, with their dreamy look, tripped on a rock. Albus helped both of them as their blonde companion smirked and huffed. Albus felt immediate hatred emitting from his heart towards him. The twins gave a dreamy "Thank you" and walked away.

Albus walked towards the girls. Bella and Isabella were muttering under their breath (Albus was sure that they were cursing); Kristen gave a huge smile to Albus as he came close while Jessica squinted her eyes giving the twins a stern look(which made her look deadly).

Albus smiled. He was sure that he was going to have a great year ahead.

"First-years, follow me!" called out Hagrid.


	2. Chapter 2

Gryffindor or Slytherin

The Hogwarts castle couldn't have been any better. After the second wizarding war, Hogwarts, was destroyed. Hogwarts was rebuilt. And according to Albus it couldn't have been better. He loved magic, just like Harry.

"Albus!, where were you?" asked a distant voice.

A small figure of a girl came running towards Albus and the girls. The girl, who was an inch shorter than Jessica and Kristen, had blazing red hair. She had left her hair open which made her look like a deity. She huffed as she stopped running.

"Rose!" replied Albus.

"Remember me? I am so glad," said Rose. "Oh! and who are you guys? I am Rose Weasley, Albus' cousin."

"Hi! I am Jessica Storm," Jessica said.

Then pointing out to the twins,"They are Bella and Isabella Klown," and finally pointing out to Kristen, she said," and this is Kristen Richards. We, or actually I spotted Albus out of his compartment, and we became quick friends. And then these girls popped in, and they also got along well," Jessica said.

"Oh! And we also spotted James," finished Jessica."And I guess we are friends," Jessica said quite uncertainely.

"Don't worry, he likes making friends."

The huge giant figure of Hagrid lead them towards the Great Hall. All the first-years were muttering exitedly. Albus found Hogwarts very interesting. He would frequently visit Uncle Ron's place.

Aunt Hermione, being muggle-born, had electronic gadgets in the house. There was a television, which had moving pictures(like the posters in his room); a microwave which heated food or helps cooking food; tubelights which help light the house. Aunt Hermione wished to go incognito, this way, even if a muggle entered the house, unexpectedly, everything would look 'normal'.

But Hogwarts was different. The passages were lit with huge torches and chandeliers. Goosebumps formed on Albus' hands due to the cool breeze swaying.

Jessica, Kristen, Bella and Isabella were chattering excitedly. Albus couldn't help but smile at the paradise he arrived at. What could possibly go wrong?

He turned at the stairs, only to find a Hogwarts professor

"Good evening to all of you. I am Professor Longbottom. In a few moments, you will pass through these doors, into the Great Hall. You will then be sorted into your houses. They are Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your houses will be your family for the next seven years. Now any rule breaking will result in losing house points. And any triumphs will gain you points. The house with the most house points will win the House Cup."

Everyone tensed up.

"I will come after a while. I expect you all to be quite. Smarten yourselves."

Albus smiled at Professor Longbottom, who returned a small smile.

Everyone started murmering. Albus turned to Rose and the girls.

"I guess I will be in Hufflepuff. Or Ravenclaw," said Jessica.

"We dwell in Gryffindor. Too cunning to be in Hufflepuff, dim witted enough to get kicked out of Ravenclaw, and too kind to get into Slytherin," said Isabella and Bella together.

"What about you, Kristen? You don't want to guess which house you will be in?" asked Rose. She silently shook her head.

"Nervous?" Albus asked. She nodded her head.

Albus chuckled and said reassuringly,"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

She smiled.

"Come on everyone. Follow me!" called Professor Longbottom, after some time had elapsed.

The Great Hall was just another beautiful part of Hogwarts. Four extremely long tables, signifying the four Hogwarts Houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, were placed. Albus saw James smirking at him. He rolled his eyes. A huge chandelier was hanging from the sky. Above their heads, instead of the ceiling, was the night sky. He gazed upon the stars that winked at him and his fellow first-years.

Jessica looked up at the ceiling and said,"Hey look! The ceiling has been bewitched to look like the night sky. I read it in 'Hogwarts: A History.'"

Albus chuckled.

"What?!" asked Jessica, half confused, half questioning.

"Nothing, you sound exactly like Aunt Hermione."

Professor Longbottom came to an abrupt halt. All the first-years, who were trying to take in all of Hogwarts beauty at once, bombarded into each other.

Professor Longbottom cleared his throught and spoke,"OK! Now I want everyone to listen to me carefully. I will call each and everyone of you and place the Sorting Hat on your head," he said, pointing to a manky, old hat.

He stood next to a pedestal. A stool stood proudly with the Sorting Hat placed upon it.

The Hat looked like as if it had a face. A cease, which was supposedly the mouth, opened wide and sang:

When I was young and full of life,

Hogwarts was ruled by

the greatest wizards and witches of the time.

Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin,

Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.

Old, but determined,

They set out to enlighten the young.

Casting away their differences,

They combined their passion of teaching.

They built,

This magnificient castle of knowledge.

When Death greeted them after a few years,

They infused me with what muggles call

'Artificial Intelligence'.

I now stand in their place,

Sorting the young magic.

I may be old,

But fear me not,

Cause I'll sort you right.

Come to me, dearies,

And I'll sort you for life!

The entire Hall applauded. Professor Longbottom cleared his throat. The Hall went silent.

"Anahid, Maral"

The ghostly girl, who was sitting along with Jessica and the girls, walked up to the stool. Bella and Isabella exchanged dark looks. Even before the hat touched her head it yelled "SLYTHERINNNNNN!" She walked to the table without any expression.

"So Albus. Could you enlighten us," whispered Kristen.

"Huh!"

"I meant, about your family."

"Oh sure. Um well I guess you know my dad Harry Potter. So I guess i'll start with my mom. So my mom-no I guess I'll make it more interesting."

"Can you make up your mind. You were JUST guessing all this time," said a completely annoyed Kristen as "Clyde, Jackie!" got sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Yeah sure. Now, my dad had 2 best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were called as the 'golden trio'. My mom is Ron's younger sister. Hermione, is my aunt, Ron's wife. Well, during their seven years of education, they fought an evil wizard named Tom Riddle or better known as LORD VOLDEMORT."

"Creevey, Anise!" was made the first Gryffindor. A mouse faced girl, whose bright yellow hair was slowly turning into blonde hair with brown highlights, skipped past Albus and sat at the Gryffindor Table. His silver haired cousin quickly shook hands with her and hushed the House table.

"Seven years?" asked all of them, suprised.

"Finch-Fletchey, Janie!" got sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Well, each year they had a different challenge. They never told me what, but each year they encountered him and defeated him. They missed their last year of education, successfully killed him. But my aunt didn't want to miss her education, so she went back to study. My dad and uncle didn't," Albus finished by taking a deep breath.

"Take a break," said Isabella.

"You would forget to breath," said Bella.

"That was a good decision, your aunt made. Incomplete education could be a serious problem," said Jessica.

"Yeah!" both Bella and Isabella said sarcastically

"You should meet my aunt. You both have a lot of things in common," said Albus.

"Klown, Bella"

Albus whispered a "Good Luck!" to Bella as she took a deep breath and walked towards the stool. Professor Longbottom placed the Sorting Hat on her head. In less than a millisecond of placing the Hat on Bella, the Sorting Hat yelled,"GRYFFINDORRR!"

Albus clapped loudly along with the rest of the Gryffindors. He was pleased to know that Bella was in Gryffindor along with him. Of course, he wasn't sorted, but his father told him that the Sorting Hat takes your choice under consideration. He believed his father.

"Klown, Isabella"

For the first time, Isabella was nervous. Isabella walked up to the stool and sat down while Proffesor Longbottom placed the hat on her head. The Sorting Hat took the same amount of time to sort Isabella, maybe a millisecond more, like her twin.

"GRYFFINDORRR!"

Isabella smiled in relief, gave a huge smile to Jessica, Kristen, Rose and Albus and walked towards her twin, who was seated at the Gryffindor Table, which erupted with cheers.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Albus"

Albus took a deep breath. His breathing quickened. He looked at the Klown twins, who gave him a big encouraging smile. He looked at Kristen, who gave him a small smile. He glanced at Jessica, whose eyes were closed, which made her look as if she were concetrating on something. Albus felt a wave of calmness flush over him.

Albus walked up towards the stool. Professor Longbottom smiled and placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Ah! Harry's child. Brave yess. Talented and ambitious. Determined. Where shall I place you? Slytherin?"

Albus recalled on what his father told him and started whispering," Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

"Not slytherin, eh? Slytherin is where you belong dear boy," the Hat argued.

Albus continued argueing.

"You are not like your father, Albus. Slytherin is where you belong. Trust me. SLYTHERINNNNNN!"

The Slytherin table roared with happiness, but Albus couldn't hear them.

Albus felt as if all hope was lost. He was empty from the inside. How could he, son of Harry Potter, get sorted into Slytherin? How could he, who came from a long line of Gryffindors, get sorted into Slytherin? Albus felt light-headed, but realised that the Sorting Hat was no longer on his head. He felt a nudge from his right side. He looked at Professor Longbottom, open-mouthed. Professor Longbottom mouthed a "Go," and smiled. Albus reluctantly walked to the Slytherin table, ghost-faced.

"Richards, Kristen"

Albus secretly wished that Kristen would make it to Slytherin.

"GRYFINDORRR!"

Albus sighed in frustration. He felt anger build inside of him. Would atleast Jessica make it to Slytherin? No. She was an idiot! She would be in Hufflepuff. No, what was he thinking? This is making him into a Slytherin.

"Scamander, Lorcan!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Scamander, Lysander!"

"HUFFLE-SLYTHERIN!"

"Storm, Jessica"

Jessica kept murmering "Its alright, its alright."

Jessica was a hatstall. Albus raised his head in hope. Maybe she was getting sorted into Slytherin? Maybe she was argueing with the hat just like he did? Maybe the hat wouldn't listen to her? Maybe she would share the same fate as Albus, getting sorted into Slytherin, sitting across him?

All his hopes crashed when, "GRYFFINDORRR!"

Jessica hurried to the Gryffindor table while the Gryffindors cheered her.

"Weasley, Rose"

Rose walked to the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Moments later, the Sorting Hat cried,"GRYFFIDORRR!"

"White, Victoria!"

"SLYTHERINNNNNN!"cried the Sorting Hat. The slytherin table cheered as Victoria walked to them.

A few more people were called out. One slytherin, two Ravenclaws and three hufflepuffs. Albus didn't care listen to the other sortings. Albus stared into the vacuum.

The Sorting ceremony was over. A tall lady, who reached Hagrid's elbows, stood up. She raised her hands up. The Hall, which had students chattering with their friends, was silent instantly.

"Welcome, one and all! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I will keep the boring speeches for the end. Headmaster Dumbledore forbid me to do so," she said in disapproval. The entire Hall whispered excitedly.

"For now! Enjoy your meal!"

Mouth-watering food filled everyone's plates. At the Gryffindor table, Rose, Kristen, Bella and Isabella and Jessica cast worried looks to Albus. Even they couldn't beleive at what happenned. Bella and Isabella took the initiative to lighten up the mood that surrounded them.

"By the way, who is- " started Isabella.

"Fred Weasley?" ended Bella.

"Me!" said a red headed, freckled skin boy.

"Well . We are Bella and Isabella Klown. The Sorting Hat mentioned you. So you're a prankster? We can plan many pranks. Even you James," said Bella.

"Bella?" asked Jessica.

"Yup?"

"When did you start talking such long lines? I mean, it was always you and Isabella completing each others sentences. Are you all right?" Jessica said dramatically, while touching her forehead.

"Very funny," replied Bella. Jessica shrugged and looked at the table.

"Why aren't you having anything?" Bella asked Jessica while helping herself for a fried chicken.

Jessica sighed and explained," Bella, I am a vegetarian."

As soon as Jessica completed her sentence, her plate was filled with a vegetarian sandwich. She looked at the teachers table and saw McGonagall smile at her. Jessica smiled back broadly, showing her pearly teeth.

"Surely you didn't expect McGonagall keeping you hungry," asked Fred.

"No," replied Jessica, as she, Isabella and Kristen helped themselves.

"Isabella, you can have chicken can't you?" asked James.

"I don't like killing animals. Bella has chicken only on Fridays," answered Isabella.

"Ok everyone. May I have your attenion please? Good. Now I would like to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. And no magic in the corridors. Now off to bed all of you," instructed McGonagall.

A musical voice called out to them. It was a tall girl, who appeared to be in her fifth year. She looked a lot like Victoire.

"Who is she?" gasped Jessica, still taking in her beauty.

"Who? Oh, the Gryffindor prefect? That would be another mesmerising Weasley. Dominique Weasley. Fifteen years old, unlike me. Fifteen years YOUNG," said Fred smirking.

"So you are in your fifth year? Pretty old!" exclaimed Jessica, looking up at Fred, who was atleast a head taller than her.

"Good one, Jessica. But I am in my fourth year."

"Stay away from me!" snapped a cold voice.

Jessica, Bella and Isabella craned their neck to the voice. An angry Albus walked away from a sad Kristen. Kristen walked to her best friends, managing a small, dejected smile.

The Gryffindors walked to Fat Lady.

"FATA" said the prefect.

Jessica grinned. Isabella and Bella followed her. They looked Kristen. She looked devastated.

"What happened, sweety?" asked Jessica, concern clearly shown in her voice.

"Its Albus. He sorta snapped at me while I tried comforting him."

"Its okay," Isabella tried comforting her friend.

"He can be a git," said Bella cheerfully but stopped when Jessica glared at her.

Meanwhile, Albus felt horrible as he entered the Slytherin common room. Kristen was only trying to comfort him, and he was cold towards her. The Slytherin common room reminded him of Voldemort. This is the house he was sorted in. Albus went to bed with one thought lingering in his head: his worst fears came true, he was a Slytherin.


End file.
